This invention relates to disposable containers having a charge or pre-filling of a predetermined quantity of a liquid material to which a second liquid may, if desired, be added in order to produce a required solution of the liquid material.
There are available today various types of dispensing containers which are adapted to house a predetermined quantity of a material or product to be dispensed.
It is in particular known to provide a container with a lid formation which effectively divides the container into two compartments, of which one is used to house the predetermined quantity of the liquid material.
With the known systems difficulties have been found in providing a satisfactory mode of sealing in liquids which are able to vapourise readily and which are prone to contamination by the sealing-in process and/or by the materials used for the lid formation and the container.